striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Plasma Catapult
The Plasma Catapult ( ) is one of Hiryu's new abilites from the [[Strider (2014)|2014 Strider]]. Overview The Plasma Catapult is a special ability which allows Hiryu to perform high-speed air dashes, obtained after he destroys the Prototype Gravitron. Performed by holding R1/Right Trigger, picking a direction and releasing the button, it thrust Hiryu forward in a single vector at a very high speed. This ability uses a charge of plasma stored in Hiryu's Gauntlet, ejecting the plasma energy to shoot him like a bulletCapcom (2013). "Action: Physical". Capcom's official Strider site. Retrieved December 8, 2016.. As the ability depletes the full charge of plasma, Hiryu must wait around 3 seconds for it to recharge in order to use the catapult again. The charge is represented by a small blue circular meter below Hiryu's gauges, and it works independently of the energy gauge used by the Options and Kunai attack. When activating the ability, Hiryu's Gauntlet reveals a small laser pointer known as a Target BeamCapcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 54, which determines the direction the Plasma Catapult will propel Hiryu forward. The Target Beam can be freely moved all around Hiryu, allowing him to thrust at any direction and angle. The Catapult is normally used to reach high areas or items out of reach, although it can also be used to dodge enemy attacks and to enhance Hiryu's ground mobility. By combining the Plasma Catapult with the Double Jump, their range can be extended further allowing Hiryu to reach certain harder-to-reach items or move around complex traps. Plasma Ring A Plasma Ring ( ) is a circular construct found scattered across Kazakh City. These rings can interface with Hiryu when going through them, allowing him to perform a Plasma Catapult without needing or wasting a plasma charge. They are usually found high in the sky and let Hiryu move around big areas and/or reach high platforms. There's also a second type of Plasma Ring which serves as a door obstacle. They have a whirl of plasma in their center, making them resemble warps. Hiryu can't go through them unless he uses the Plasma Catapult, which propels him into the rooms behind them. Plasma Enhanced Forms Four Plasma Catapult forms can also be found and unlocked, each mirroring the four Cypher upgrades. Once unlocked, they are performed by simply using the Plasma Catapult after having selected a Cypher form. Reflect Plasma Catapult The Reflect Plasma Catapult is the first catapult upgrade that can be found, as it stands in the path Hiryu takes following his unlocking of the Plasma Catapult. When covering his body with Reflect-type plasma, the catapult itself becomes capable of striking enemies on its path, and any bullet that touches the streak of plasma is instantly reflected back at the shooter just like a perfect timing strike would do. Ultra-Cold Plasma Catapult The Ultra-Cold Plasma Catapult is the second catapult upgrade found by Hiryu, inside the Research Facility. It essentially works in the same way the Ultra-Cold Cypher and Kunai work, freezing any small or human-sized enemy standing in the path of its freezing trail. The catapult freezes enemies instantly, allowing Hiryu to use them as solid platforms. Explosive Plasma Catapult The Explosive Plasma Catapult is the third catapult upgrade found by Hiryu, right after defeating the Magmapede. This enhanced catapult works in the same way the Explosive Cypher works, allowing Hiryu to engulf any enemy standing on the path of the catapult in flames that damage over time, with a chance of blowing the enemy up directly. The move lets Hiryu strike enemies while moving at high-speed. Magnetic Plasma Catapult The Magnetic Plasma Catapult is the last catapult upgrade found by Hiryu. Performing a Plasma Catapult using magnetic plasma allows Hiryu to magnetize any enemy standing on the catapult's path upon touching him. Magnetized enemies are stunned in place for a few seconds, and any bullet shot in their vicinity are attracted to them as well. Gallery StrHD_plasma_catapult_beam.png|Hiryu using the Target Beam StrHD_industry_grand_dam.png StrHD_research_electricpanels.png StrHD_research_laser_path.png StrHD_reflect_catapult.png|Reflect Plasma Catapult StrHD_explosive_catapult.png|Explosive Plasma Catapult References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Skills Category:Mobility Skills